


Dog-Blocked

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Writer's Month 2020 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (kind of), Alternate Universe, Established Jagnus, Fluff, Jace is Magnus' Familiar, Jealous Jace, M/M, Married Jagnus, Other, Pining, Pining Alec, Polyamory, Puppy Jace, Slash, Soulmates, Threesome - M/M/M, in the way that you choose your soulmate, to bond with them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: When Alec meets Magnus Bane, he falls for the warlock. Only that he keeps getting cock-blocked by Magnus' dog, Jace.Alec is in for a surprise when he learns that Jace is not just a very possessive dog – but a familiar, one that can change into human skin, and Magnus' husband.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: Phoe's Writer's Month 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859461
Comments: 15
Kudos: 220
Collections: Malace, Malace 101, Writer's Month 2020





	Dog-Blocked

Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace || Dog-Blocked || Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace

Title: Dog-Blocked – Writer's Month 2020

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the _Shadowhunters_ show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: polyamory (m/m/m), fluff, pining, jealousy/possessiveness, soulmates (slightly), m/f

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Side Pairings: Raphael/Isabelle, Luke/Catarina

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Magnus Bane, Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle 'Izzy' Lightwood, Raphael Santiago, Catarina Loss, Luke Garroway

Writer's Month Prompt: magic

Summary: When Alec meets Magnus Bane, he falls for the warlock. Only that he keeps getting cock-blocked by Magnus' dog, Jace. Alec is in for a surprise when he learns that Jace is not just a very possessive dog – but a familiar, one that can change into human skin, and Magnus' husband.

**Dog-Blocked**

_Writer's Month 2020_

Alexander Lightwood got dragged into nonsense by his sister. Because during a mission, Isabelle had to grow attached to some annoying little redhead mundie-not-mundie and decided they should help her out. Alec thought they should stay out of this. But Alec was very weak to his little sister, so he allowed her to keep the stray mundie. Turned out she wasn't quite a mundie.

He had a lot to thank Izzy for, because he didn't know where he'd be if he hadn't stumbled in on her making out with Aline Penhallow one night after a mission. Isabelle liked both guys _and girls_. Alec had always felt very alone in his closet and suddenly he learned that the person closest to him was right there with him. It had helped him settle into his own skin, slowly.

So by the time Isabelle, Alec and the two mundies came stumbling into Magnus Bane's loft, Alec was _very acutely aware_ that Magnus was incredibly attractive and that he was incredibly attracted to the warlock. He was... so very... everything? He was amazing. And while Alec would never consider flirting with someone in the Institute – way too paranoid, couldn't let anyone know he was gay, the repercussions. But this? A warlock, outside the Institute, who was _clearly_ flirting with him? Alec felt daring, dared to flirt back. And then he nearly got bitten by a growling Golden Retriever.

"Jace. _Down_ , bad boy", chided Magnus irritated, grasping the dog by his dark-red collar.

The dog, Jace, growled at Alec once more before obeying his master and brushing against Magnus' legs in what was clearly a cuddly 'look at me being adorable' move. And it was _working_ on Magnus, because the High Warlock immediately cooed at him and ruffled his fur.

"You... have a... dog", muttered Alec doubtfully.

"And here I thought people were _either_ cat _or_ dog people", commented Isabelle.

She was petting one of the many, _many_ cats that lounged all over the couches and table and shelves. Isabelle was sitting on the couch together with Simon and Clary. Suddenly, Magnus laughed.

"You could say I swing both ways. Not just in the pet department."

He winked at Alec. The dog growled at Alec immediately after. What was wrong with that beast?

/break\

The mundies became a more permanent fixture in Alec's life, against his own will. Isabelle and Clary were basically best friends now and Isabelle had also befriended Simon. They were now effectively working on trying to find Clary's mother. The wife of Valentine Morgenstern, because of course could this not be some random, easily handled issue. _Of course not_.

Magnus Bane was like a beacon during this time. He led the way, he helped whenever they needed him, he was a calm, rational presence. Talking to him was so easy and so comforting. For the first time, Alec felt like he had found someone he truly got along with.

If only there wasn't that blasted dog. Every time Alec reached out for Magnus, tried to touch him, or even just laughed at one of Magnus' jokes, the dog would growl or bark or downright snap at Alec. And then Jace would just flop down next to Magnus, rolling onto his back and distracting Magnus from chiding him for his bad behavior. Instead, Magnus would tickle the dog's belly and coo at him.

Was it stupid to be jealous of a dog? Because over the following weeks of growing closer to Magnus, Alec found himself also growing jealous of the dog. He got kisses and cuddles and being snuggled and complimented by Magnus. How stupid was this...?

"So, how are you holding up, darling?", asked Magnus as he brought Alec a drink.

Alec smiled and accepted the drink. When their fingers brushed, Jace growled at Alec again.

"I'm... not sure", admitted Alec, ignoring Jace this time. "I mean, my parents were Circle members. My... birth-right, becoming head of the Institute one day, was taken away from me by this nasty _little_ man... I'm just so... My whole life has been turned upside down."

He knocked the drink back, glowering. Jace whined curiously, tilting his head and staring at Alec intensely. Honestly, that dog was kind of creepy, because sometimes it felt like he was _very_ perceptive. Shaking his head, Alec brought the glass back to his lips. Magic was _really_ practical, the glass simply refilled itself when it was empty. Magnus' hand was glowing blue with magic residue.

"Are you going to be fine at the Institute?", asked Magnus seriously.

"What...?", asked Alec confused.

"Just... a hunch", whispered Magnus. "If you ever need a place, my door is always open."

Jace grumbled softly at that, though at least it wasn't a downright growl...? Improvement.

/break\

"...Remember how you offered that your door is always open?"

Magnus raised one eyebrow and regarded the two Shadowhunters in front of his door. "Yes?"

"Do you have two spare rooms?", asked Alec, just an edge of desperate.

"Of course", answered Magnus, using his magic to prepare two guest-rooms. "Come inside."

He watched with cautious eyes how the Shadowhunters entered his loft. Alec was very clearly supporting his sister. Isabelle looked so out of it, sweaty, exhausted. Mh.

"See me when you're settled in, darling", whispered Magnus as Alec passed him.

The three walked down the hall to the rooms Magnus had summoned. After waiting for a few moments, Magnus headed the same way, down the hall toward the master bedroom. Jace on the bed lifted his head for only a moment, grumbling to himself, before resting it down on the pillow again.

"Yes, yes, you don't like the Shadowhunters", sighed Magnus, waving a dismissive hand.

Jace barked twice, making Magnus huff out a laugh. "Okay, fine, you don't like _one_ of them."

Sitting down next to Jace, Magnus started to caress Jace behind the cute, floppy ears just where he liked it the most. Sighing contently, Jace rolled onto his back and snuggled up to Magnus.

"You'll be good and not bite Alexander, right?", asked Magnus, not getting a reaction. " _Right_?"

Grumbling softly, Jace climbed up onto Magnus' lap and rested his paws and head on Magnus' chest, looking at him like the most miserable little puppy possible. Sighing, Magnus ruffled his fur.

"You are _awful_ , Jace", commented Magnus, squishing Jace's cheeks.

"Ye—eah, he is."

Magnus looked up, amused, and so did Jace, less amused. Alec stood in the doorway, a troubled expression on his face. At Magnus' sign did he step into the room and close the door behind himself. At Jace's growl did he stop stepping closer. Pleased by that did Jace settle down again, possessively stretching his paws over Magnus' lap. It made Magnus roll his eyes, though in a fond way.

"If you insult my precious, beloved good boy, you may have to look for a different place to live after all, Alexander Lightwood. This is _his home_ first", warned Magnus pointedly. "Now, as to the reason why you are looking for a new place to live to begin with...?"

"He got my sister hooked on drugs. _On purpose_ ", blurted Alec out, standing stiff, his hands in balled fists beside his body. "I... He gave her yin fen, _knowing_ of its addictiveness and _knowing_ that it would not help her. He literally only did it to... get her addicted... He's had it out for us since he got here, because we're Lightwoods. Despite everything, we're still a threat to his new position. I can't live there, she can't live there. I need her to sober up, to get clean, and we won't be able to do that at that place. The... Institute is... no longer safe for us..."

Jace gave the softest little whine at that, burying his face in Magnus' stomach. Gently did Magnus pull his puppy closer, caressing him in a soothing manner. His eyes however were on Alec with a soft, understanding look. This did indeed change everything. Accepting that things had changed was one thing, fighting for his place was one thing, but _his sister_ though. Alec was not going to allow his sister to be hurt. It was one of the qualities in Alec that Magnus cherished.

"You're welcome to stay as long as you need and I will call my friend Catarina. She's a nurse, she will know how to help Isabelle with this", offered Magnus gently.

"Thank you, Magnus. For everything", whispered Alec with a small, pained smile.

"Anything you need, darling", promised Magnus, voice soft.

/break\

Alec frowned as he sat on Isabelle's bed in the loft, her head in his lap. Isabelle was laying curled together on the bed, sweaty and shivering. The look on Alec's face was no less tortured as he gently ran his fingers through Isabelle's hair. He reached out for the bowl with cold water and a washcloth in it. Taking the cloth, he placed it on Isabelle's forehead.

"And here we have your patient, Cat."

Alec turned and saw Magnus and a very beautiful woman standing in the doorway. "Hello, I'm Catarina Loss. You must be Alexander. I heard a lot about you."

That must be a good sign, right? If a close friend of Magnus' had heard a lot about him? Jace growled, as though he wanted to argue that point, poking his head out behind Magnus' leg.

"Alexander, will you come with me to the kitchen? Leave Catarina to her patient?"

"...Right. Yeah. Thank you, Missus Loss."

Alec nodded and walked past the very amused nurse. He followed Magnus and, for once, Jace didn't actually growl at him, which was a nice surprise. The next surprise was the man in the living room.

"Ah. Hello, I'm Luke, Catarina's husband."

Alec accepted the offered hand to shake it, smiling though strained. He had too much on his mind to actually meet new people and exchange pleasantries and all. He was so _tired_ , he had barely slept last night, he was so exhausted, having left his childhood home – the only home he had ever known – and having to deal with what his sister was going through...

"Lucian, how about you take Jace to the balcony? You two have some catching up to do."

That made Alec frown _very_ confused, because what was there to catch up on with a _dog_...? Still, Jace's tail was wagging as he ran after Luke out onto the balcony. Admittedly, when Jace was not actively growling, barking or trying to bite him, the puppy... was kind of... cute.

"How are you holding up?", asked Magnus kindly, sitting down at the table.

"Not... good? I feel like my whole life is crashing. Hard", admitted Alec after a moment.

"Catarina offered to help with Isabelle. I will help you with Isabelle. You're safe here, both of you."

"You're... amazing, Magnus", whispered Alec, staring at him longingly. "I really l-"

"I have a husband", interrupted Magnus just when Alec was about to confess.

"W... What...", grunted Alec, confusion all over his face. "But you've been _flirting_ with me."

"I did", agreed Magnus. "I like to flirt. It's... something I like doing. Sometimes, something comes of it and me and my husband take a partner to bed with us. But you are living with us right now, you and your sister, needing my help. This is no longer delightful casual fun, because you _rely_ on me. And I wouldn't take advantage of that, or of your situation right now. You're grieving, the loss of reality as you knew it. Everything around you is falling apart and I happen to be a constant that has entered your life just as it started falling apart and who has provided support. I need you to focus on you and on your sister right now. Let's put the flirting on halt. Let's talk about this all when your mind is clearer and your situation not as... dependent on me. And when you met my husband."

Alec just stood there, feeling a bit gut-punched by this. He _knew_ that Magnus didn't _owe_ him anything just because he flirted with Alec – he knew flirting, Izzy was the type of person to just flirt with anyone, because it was _fun_ for her. Still, to hear Magnus say he had a husband...? The other part, Alec understood, in a way, maybe not right now because he was overwhelmed, but it made sense that things for Alec were right now too complicated to do this right.

"So you're Alexander, mh? I've heard _a lot_ about you."

Alec startled a little when Luke returned to the kitchen. Magnus was gone, probably wanting to give Alec a moment to himself there. Luke was an attractive man, tall, dark handsome, rough looking with that beard of his it it gave him a roguish charm.

"So I _do_ mean enough to Magnus to talk to his friends about me", muttered Alec frustrated.

"Mh? Magnus?", asked Luke confused. "No. The _other_ Mister Bane. He's been telling me a lot about you. I admit... you're not entirely what I imagined. Also not _as_ tall as he made you sound. You're tall, but he made you sound even taller."

That... was somehow even more confusing than if Magnus was the one talking to Luke and Catarina about him. But... Magnus' husband? Who Alec hadn't even met yet? Oh. _Oh_. So Magnus kept talking to his husband about Alec and the husband was being _so angry_ , he told all their friends about this? Was that why Magnus had just drawn a clear line? Because Alec wasn't... what was the thing Magnus had said earlier? One-night-stand material that the two could take to bed together?

"All of this is so confusing", sighed Alec, rubbing his face.

/break\

All of this got more confusing the next day. After checking in on Isabelle, who was mainly crying, sweating and puking, Alec made his way to the kitchen. If not for food – because the scent of puke had killed _that_ notion – at least for coffee. There was a half-naked, absolutely _gorgeous_ man standing in the kitchen. He was wearing low-riding sweat-pants that showed off his broad shoulders and muscular back. Golden, tanned skin, which matched the golden-blonde hair that fell down over his shoulders by maybe half an inch. The sweat-pants did hug his ass in a very nice way. That was a nice ass. When the blonde turned around, Alec had to actually pause to take it all in. The well-defined six-pack, smooth, hard chest, full lips and intense, blue eyes. Not fully blue, one corner of one eye was fascinatingly golden-brown as he looked directly at Alec.

"...Hng."

Alec meant to say words. But all he could get out was this weird little sound. The pretty blonde raised one very unimpressed eyebrow as he looked at Alec. When he stepped up to Alec, the unimpressed look turned into something downright irritated as he had to tilt his head up to look at Alec. It didn't take too much to guess that this was Magnus' husband.

"Eloquent, Alexander", noted Magnus' husband. "Good morning to you too."

It figured. Alec had just... moved in with Magnus. It figured he'd have to run into Magnus' husband, now that he knew there was a husband. It was a miracle he had never run into the guy before. Where did Magnus _keep_ him usually? Shaking his head, Alec walked past the blonde toward the coffee-maker. Pretty blonde hopped onto the counter, just sitting there.

"Ah. I see you two are finally getting acquainted. How very nice."

Both turned to look at Magnus, who entered the kitchen. He made his way over to the coffee-maker too, but he didn't make it past the blonde, who grabbed him, laid his arms around Magnus' neck and pulled him in to kiss _deeply_ – definitely not an innocent morning peck. He put on a show. Alec could swear the blonde was glaring at him _through_ Magnus' head. Blinking, Alec watched how the blonde wrapped his legs around Magnus' waist to pull him even closer.

"Sweetheart, that's enough, we have company", chuckled Magnus when they broke free.

"Proving a point here", replied his husband, a deep growl in his voice.

"...Are you going to... introduce us?", asked Alec, feeling only slightly awkward.

"I mean, you do know each other. Alexander, Jace, Jace, Alexander", introduced Magnus.

"...You named your _dog_ after your _husband_...?"

"Shadowhunters", muttered Jace and rolled his eyes like Alec had just said something incredibly stupid. "I _am_ the dog. I'm not human. I'm a familiar. Magnus' familiar."

The blonde started glowing golden, first his eyes then like an aura around his entire body, and then there sat a dog on the counter instead of the blonde human. Alec stared, trying not to be startled. He _knew_ of familiars, of powerful magical beings that bonded to warlocks' magic. He had, however, not known those could turn into humans. Or get married to their warlocks.

"That explains all the growling and nearly biting", sighed Alec. "Your _husband_ was _jealous_."

"Essentially, yes", hummed Magnus in reply, ruffling Jace's fur.

"Then _why_ did you keep flirting with me in front of your husband?", asked Alec a little pointedly.

"Oh, my beloved husband knows how to convey that I ought to actually _stop_ flirting. It would not have been 'nearly bitten' then, believe me", chuckled Magnus amused. "Jace is just... slightly territorial. I enjoy it, if I'm being honest. Right, my love?"

On command did Jace turn back into a human, tilting his head as he stared over at Alec. "Mh... Quite right, husband. I may or may not have bitten off a limb if I didn't want this one to touch you at all. Still, you _did_ tell him to stop for now, what with them living here, right?"

"I did, puppy, I did", assured Magnus, gently kissing Jace's cheek.

"And _you_ ", grunted Jace, turning toward Alec. "You understood that?"

"I... get that things got... complicated. And I didn't know about _you_ ", huffed Alec annoyed.

Raising his eyebrows, Jace rested his chin on Magnus' shoulder to glare at Alec over it. "Good boy."

Alec huffed offended, though he decided not to argue with Magnus' husband right now. Instead, he grabbed his coffee-mug and made his way toward the doorway. He'd just drink his coffee in peace in his own room and then check on Isabelle again, before going to the Institute. He was not to be chased away by Aldertree; not living at the Institute right now was a safety measure – sleep was a weak and vulnerable state and it was not safe these days.

/break\

"You know, I always figured that something about you was – off. Didn't expect _that_ though."

Isabelle huffed a tired sigh, smiling lopsided at Jace. He was carrying a tray with food. It had been yesterday, on her first day here, that she had learned the truth about the Golden Retriever. After Alec had left for the Institute, Jace had come in and brought her lunch already, checked her temperature, brought her new towels – and introduced himself as Magnus' husband.

"What can I say, I'm special", chuckled Jace. "Here, I made you soup. Figured you may have an easier time keeping that down. How are you doing today?"

"Feeling guilty", whispered Isabelle. "Raphael-"

"Catarina is with him", interrupted Jace gently. "Magnus is making sure Raphael will be fine too. We know you didn't do it on purpose. And thankfully, he came right to Magnus when a pretty little Shadowhunter was trying to tempt him to drink from her. And Magnus... immediately ratted you out to your brother. So now I get to play nurse. Something went wrong there."

"Thank you", whispered Isabelle with a tired smile. "For... For everything."

"I actually _do_ like _you_ , Isabelle Lightwood", hummed Jace.

"Implying you don't like my brother", noted Isabelle curiously as she started eating.

"I don't... _dislike_ him", offered Jace vaguely while cleaning up some.

He gathered her dirty laundry and the used towels, as well as the dishes from this morning. Izzy had no idea why he was doing any of this, but he was... kind. She appreciated that kindness, very much.

"Do you think Raphael will forgive me?", asked Isabelle instead, looking troubled.

"Maybe. Who knows. He... likes you, a lot. He enjoyed his time with you. He introduced you to Rosa – he doesn't trust anyone outside our family with Rosa. That... was more than just addiction", replied Jace after a moment. "You both need to sober up for now. And then you need to _talk_."

"...Yes", agreed Isabelle. "We really do."

"Rest for now, Lightwood", ordered Jace fondly.

/break\

Magnus was out, with a client. Isabelle was sleeping. It seemed like the perfect time for Alec to corner Jace and have an actual conversation with the blonde. Alec and Izzy had been living with the Banes for four days now. They had been nothing but kind and Jace hadn't even growled at Alec anymore, though he also kind of didn't entirely... talk to Alec? He seemed to talk a lot with Isabelle, spending time with her while Alec was at work. Which was touching and _did_ endear Jace _a tiny bit_ to Alec. At least enough to deem it necessary that they sit together and actually talk.

"What do you want, Lightwood?", asked Jace, tone a bit bored.

He was sprawled out on Magnus' bed – well, their marital bed, Alec supposed. Shirtless. Again. Alec didn't think he'd seen human Jace wear a shirt so far. Not once. It was getting annoying.

"I figured we should talk. About how you growled at me when your husband flirted with me."

Jace made a face, though he did put his book down and move to sit up. He decidedly did not offer Alec to sit though, which... was fair enough. That _was_ their _bed_ , after all. So Alec remained standing in front of the bed, arms crossed over his chest.

"We do that. Occasionally", shrugged Jace, not invested.

"Can you _please_ , just this once, use more words when talking to me?", sighed Alec. "Just once."

Jace rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed, but at least he seemed to cave. "Magnus and I have been together for five hundred years now. We are bonded on a deep level – deeper than _any_ mortal could _ever_ understand. It... isn't unusual for warlocks and their familiars to develop deeper feelings, like Luke and Catarina – yes, Luke is a familiar too, a wolf. He's... practically like a father to me."

Clearing his throat, Jace adjusted a little to properly face a chair in the corner – motioning for Alec to sit down there. "Anyway. Magnus and I have been married for four and a half centuries, Lightwood. Sometimes, we like to... spice things up. Find a pretty little plaything to take to the bedroom with us. And yes, despite us both doing that, I tend to get _jealous_ when my husband flirts with others. I... tend to need to _warm up_ to someone, I have some trust issues, especially when it comes to my Magnus. He never goes further than flirting without my consent though. Or without us talking to the other person. And, often times, I bring the third – or fourth and fifth – party."

"You're protective of your husband. I get that", grunted Alec, nodding a little.

"No, you don't", whispered Jace, voice unusually soft and pained. "Magnus is an idiot. He is a soft, big-hearted, kind, loving idiot. He tends to get attached. And then he gets his heart broken. You... You're just another _mortal_. You'll break his heart one way or the other. Either by doing something stupid, or, inevitably, by dying. I try to steer him away from mortals, at least. Not that that always helps. The last one we... invited into our relationship, we thought... we found the right one. She was sharp, strong, intelligent and she seemed to care so much about Magnus. But in the end, she broke his heart worse than anyone before. And it took me _so long_ to mend it again. I'm not ready to risk Magnus' heart again already. So I'm trying to keep you away, yes."

Alec genuinely didn't know how to respond to that. He knew, technically, that warlocks were immortal. But he hadn't just yet thought _this_ far ahead – he was just flirting with Magnus, he hadn't thought fifty years into the future. But he... did understand why Jace was protective and why Jace, as someone who has lived many centuries and _seen_ the pain that dating mortals must have brought them both, would look this far ahead. Somehow, he had a different appreciation for Jace now.

"Can you stop growling at me though?", requested Alec. "I _promise_ I'll stop flirting with Magnus. Have already anyway, ever since I learned about your existence. I just... I do appreciate you guys taking us in and helping Izzy. Do you think... we can at least have a truce?"

Jace looked at him intensely and it made Alec shudder a little – those mismatched eyes _were_ very enchanting – and then he reached a hand out. "Okay, fair enough. You live here now, I don't plan on making your home a hostile environment. I gather that already happened to you enough."

Alec quirked his lip at that and accepted the offered hand, shaking it.

/break\

"You, coming to visit me. That's a rare occasion, Jace."

Jace raised one eyebrow, grinning amused as he entered the apartment. "Nice to see you too, Raph."

Raphael went to get them both drinks, meeting Jace in the kitchen. "What brings you here?"

Chuckling amused, Raphael sat down next to Jace. For now, Jace just accepted the drink, sitting calmly and sipping it. It was nicely quiet here. Not that Jace regretted the Lightwoods living with them, but damn it was loud and constantly full these days – not just Alec and Isabelle, who lived there, but Simon and Clary were there all the time, Catarina and Luke were visiting every second day or so to check up on Isabelle. Jace was used to a nice, calm home whenever Magnus worked.

"How are you holding up? You look... better", noted Jace, genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine. Catarina gave me... something... to ease the cravings. I've been exclusively drinking bagged blood. I'm... doing good", nodded Raphael, smiling slightly.

"Mh. Good", whispered Jace, nipping on his drink. "I'm... Admittedly, I am here to talk to you about Isabelle. I figured I could save you a painful conversation by... getting a feeling for it. I just wonder, was it all the venom for you, or... was it more than that...?"

"It was more than the venom", whispered Raphael softly, looking out the window. "Isabelle is an... amazing, intelligent and kind woman. I wish we had... met under different circumstances."

"Mh. Okay. Good", nodded Jace pleased.

"What does that mean?"

"I... talked to Izzy. And she... likes you too", offered Jace after a moment. "I figured maybe, if you two sobered up, properly, and talked about things. I worry about you _both_ , okay? She's grown on me ever since they moved in. If the two of you have a chance to make each other happy."

"You've grown fond of her", noted Raphael intrigued. "Unexpected. How are you doing with the... other one? The one you kept growling about?"

Jace growled in reply, crossing his arms over his chest and sinking in the seat. "...Fine."

"That was very convincing, Jace." Raphael chuckled amused, before sobering up a little. "Are you... really fine? Because I'm sure those Shadowhunters could find a different place to stay, if he's making you uncomfortable in your own home."

"He's not", sighed Jace. "I don't _dislike_ Alec, I just... don't like how much my husband likes him, because I worry about Magnus – I _always_ worry about Magnus, at all times."

"I know that, Jace. But Magnus is... actually older than you, you do know that, right? He can handle himself, you don't have to always worry. And if you told Magnus no on Alec Lightwood, then Magnus is not going to do anything about it, you _know_ he loves you above everything and everyone else, he would never deliberately hurt you, Jace."

"I know, he'd never cheat on me", huffed Jace offended. "I know that. But... loving is... You can't choose who you fall for and _you know_ how easily Magnus falls... and how hard he falls."

"Yes, I was very close to the Camille disaster", muttered Raphael, furrowing his eyebrows.

"See. I'm right", grumbled Jace defensively, gritting his teeth.

It took Raphael a moment. "You like him. _You_ like him."

"What?", grunted Jace gruffly, snorting a little.

"You're trying to keep Magnus at arm's length with Isabelle's brother, because you like him and if you also allow Magnus to like him, you're both going to be too invested", smirked Raphael.

Glowering, Jace remained silent at that. Okay, so perhaps he found Alec attractive and interesting too. However, Alec was mortal and that was going to be a problem. Also, Shadowhunters were usually problematic in some way so Jace preferred Downworlders.

"I feel... bad for him. He's been through... I relate to him, in a way. And I am impressed by him, by what he's doing, standing up for himself. I just... It scares me how quickly Magnus let himself and me get dragged into this mess and how easy it is to get... attached to these Lightwoods..."

Raphael filled Jace's glass once more, an understanding look on his face.

/break\

The problem with living with the Banes was that _both_ Banes were amazing and gorgeous and charming. Lately, Alec and Jace had been sparring a lot. Seemed Jace gained that tempting physique from hard and thorough training, usually with Luke. Who spent a lot of time with them too, so Alec had grown closer to him too. The wolf-familiar really was like a father to Jace and watching them, Alec found himself also longing for such a dynamic.

Isabelle, who was finally sober, had actually befriended Catarina. Now that Isabelle didn't need her medical expertise anymore, the Losses just came over to hang out. Catarina was Magnus' oldest and best friend, after all. And now, Isabelle would join them, while Alec usually found himself hanging out with Luke and Jace. It was weird, but the loft actually felt like _home_ by now.

Alec smiled thinly as he looked around the table. They were hosting dinner – Magnus and Jace apparently did this regularly. Inviting Raphael, who was like a son to them, and Catarina and Luke as their best couple friends. Now that Alec and Isabelle were living with the Banes, they were also included in this. Jace was talking animatedly with Luke about a football game of sorts, Catarina and Isabelle were talking science or something, while Magnus was talking to Raphael. Right now, Alec was fine just watching them. Isabelle was happier than she had been in a long time and even Alec felt very lucky to be here, to have met those people.

He frowned maybe a little as he watched Raphael and Isabelle. Despite being turned away from each other and talking to different people, their hands were just barely touching as they laid on the table. Alec wasn't stupid, he had noticed that those two were close, growing closer with every day that the both of them were sober. Alec hadn't decided yet if he approved; they _had_ put each other through a lot with the addiction. Still, he... seemed to make Isabelle happy.

Then there were the two happily married couples. Luke and Catarina, a real power-couple as Alec had learned lately. Luke was more than just a familiar, he was also working as a cop – Alec hadn't known familiars could just spend that time away from their warlocks. Then again, there were _a lot_ of things he didn't know about familiars. Jace, he preferred to be a house-husband and Magnus was making enough money for them both. Which had been practical because Jace had taken care of Isabelle while Alec had been working. Jace was also a great cook, which Alec got to enjoy.

The problem was Alec was falling for Jace. With every sparring-session, every home-cooked meal, every smile and teasing smirk. Never mind he had already long-since fallen for Jace's husband.

"Alec! Weigh in here!", called Luke out, laughing loudly. "Here, have a beer. Join us."

Smiling tentatively, Alec approached Luke and Jace, joining them in their conversation.

/break\

"Pouty, precious puppy-husband of mine..."

Jace wiggled his nose and tilted his head up. He was laying sprawled out on top of Magnus, his paws on either side of Magnus' neck. Jace liked being a dog, he liked the cuddles he got. However, he also liked being a dog to avoid conversations, because he couldn't answer back.

"Pu—up", chided Magnus pointedly, poking Jace's nose.

The Golden Retriever whined at that and turned back human. "Wha—at."

"Talk to me, babe", prompted Magnus, laying his arms around Jace's waist. "What's going on."

"Alec", grumbled Jace, burying his face in Magnus' neck.

"What did the big, bad Shadowhunter do to my lovely husband?", cooed Magnus softly.

"Made me _fall for him_ ", growled Jace and made a face.

"Oh, that bastard", gasped Magnus mockingly, slapping Jace's flank. "So that means I can... flirt with him again? His sister is sober, he is doing better. Theoretically... we..."

"No", interrupted Jace pointedly, rubbing his nose alongside Magnus' jawline.

"No? Why not? Jace. C'mon, talk to me", prompted Magnus more firmly, nudging Jace.

"I... like him... too much. I like him for the both of us. He... fits to us so perfectly... too perfectly..."

"Well, rare to hear you complain someone is too perfect", chuckled Magnus.

"What if we fall _in love_ with him? And then he's..."

"You always tell everyone that you are trying to protect me. And you are. But... it also always hurts you", whispered Magnus softly, kissing the side of Jace's face. "You and me, we are quite the pair."

"It's why I bonded with you", huffed Jace, a small smile on his lips. "We do fit together. Our magic is compatible, it's why it bonded. There's never been anyone like you. There never will be."

Just inside the loft was Alec standing, surprised by what he had heard.

/break\

"What... does the bond between a warlock and a familiar really mean?"

Alec sat out on the balcony with Luke, Catarina and Isabelle. Catarina and Isabelle only briefly looked at them before continuing their discussion about that medical drama Cat had made Isabelle watch during her isolation to sober up (it had been a good distraction).

"It's... essentially a soul-bond. A familiar and a warlock bind their souls together in magic. Two people have to be _truly_ connected for this, be... in sync. The best it can be compared to is... soulmates? You choose your soulmate. It's the most sacred and deepest bond possible."

"Right... and... you can only... share that bond with a warlock?", asked Alec slowly. "I'm just... I mean, considering that you choose your soulmate, I guess I wonder... if you have a... choice there?"

"When I say choose, I may not represent it right", elaborated Luke. "We choose to bond our soul to this person, but the... link between us... that, we don't choose. It forms on its own. And... in theory... it can form with anyone carrying magic – warlocks, Seelies, Shadowhunters. It's just... unusual, to say the least, to bond with anyone but warlocks, because they hold the greatest magic."

"But... it could happen... that a familiar bonds with a Shadowhunter", whispered Alec.

"Alec. Don't get your hopes up", warned Luke seriously. "I know – we all know – you have... feelings for Magnus and Jace. And they may also have feelings for you, however... the bond? It requires _very_ strong feelings. You shouldn't... expect too much."

Alec hummed and nodded and disregarded the advise _immediately_. He _wanted_ Magnus and Jace.

/break\

Jace was standing outside, overseeing all of New York. He loved doing that in the evening, loved the colorful lights, loved looking at the skyline. He smiled faintly when someone laid a cozy, warm jacket over his shoulders. Though when he turned a little, he noticed it wasn't Magnus but Alec. And Alec's hoodie. Very warm and comfortable to wear. Slowly, Jace slipped properly into it.

"I don't know how well we'd have done in this war without you guys", whispered Alec. "Thank you. I... genuinely can' thank you guys enough. Both of you. You... did save our lives, multiple times."

"Eh, a usual Friday at the Banes'", chuckled Jace, offering a small grin. "You're welcome. Genuinely. You're both... not bad... for Shadowhunters. Though Mag's always been weak for those Lightwoods Well, and the Herondales. Magnus is a very weak man."

"He's especially weak for you", countered Alec amused, leaning next to Jace.

"Oh yeah, he's super weak for me. I gotta bat my eyelashes and he'd buy me an island", smirked Jace. "...He actually did that once. In my defense, I was drunk and _didn't_ think he'd do it."

Alec smiled softly, staring at Jace fondly. "By the Angel, I love you."

Alec's eyes widened and he slapped a hand over his lips. _Stupid_ Alec. He had been living here for weeks now and he loved it so much and he loved them so much. This was the first home he had ever felt _this_ safe and loved in. How...? How could he just go ahead and ruin it?

"I'm not surprised", sighed Jace, turning away a little. "I feel like it was inevitable with you living here. I... Okay, let's be honest. I l... like you too. Too much. That's not gonna end well."

"How...", started Alec, before gathering his courage and straightening up, cupping Jace's cheek. "How about you _stop_ thinking about the end and _focus_ on what could be... maybe... great today?"

"Tha—at is a motion I second. My, you two do look lovely together like that."

Both turned around, looking surprised at Magnus, who just looked pleased. Approaching them, Magnus laid one arm around Jace's waist and the other arm around Alec's waist.

"So, lovely husband of mine, are we going to give this a serious try now?", asked Magnus.

"I... I... Okay. Fine. Yes. Let's... try this", sighed Jace in defeat, leaning in.

Him and Alec kissed softly. As soon as Alec's lips were free, Magnus stole a kiss of his own.

/2 Years Later\

Alec smiled faintly as he looked at Magnus' magic swirling around his hand. Ever since Jace had formed a bond with Alec, a real soul-bond, Alec had been able to use some magic. He was also now immortal, thanks to that link. Alec had freaked out for a bit about that, mainly because of Isabelle. But then again, Isabelle was deeply in love with a vampire and, both her lover and her brother being immortal had made her choose immortality too. She had become a vampire and her and Raphael were by now co-leading the clan together. After all, Camille had _unfortunately_ been abdicated.

"Staring at your magic again?"

Dissolving the magic, Alec leaned back some as he felt his lover's arms around his shoulder. Jace rested his head on top of Alec's head, looking pretty comfortable like this.

"I mean, for a guy who was _adamant_ about not giving me a chance, you _really_ went ahead and tied your soul to me, huh?", asked Alec teasingly, reaching behind himself.

Jace yelped as he was being pulled over the back of the couch and onto Alec's lap. Huffing softly, he adjusted himself to sit more comfortably in said lap. Alec smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I am so going to hear this for literal eternity, aren't I?", sighed Jace pointedly.

"Yeah, definitely", confirmed Alec teasingly, resting his chin on Jace's shoulder.

Jace grumbled and, as so often when he didn't like to be teased, turned into his dog-form. Not that Alec _minded_. He had grown incredibly fond of his puppy-cuddles. Adjusting the large Golden Retriever to rest against his chest, he gladly ran his fingers through the soft fur.

"Ah. My two favorite people. Exactly what I had hoped to find when getting home. Though, I had hoped for a hundred percent of my husbands to be _human_. And... also had hoped for less clothes and a bed. I'm tired. Come along, to the bed. Sleep."

"Jace. You heard Mag", grunted Alec. "Get off me and walk. Don't whine. Not that face. Don't-"

"Just carry the puppy. You _know_ how much he loves being carried around", dismissed Magnus.

He kissed Alec's temples gently in passing and ruffled Jace's fur before leading the way to their bedroom. It was nice having the loft all to themselves. Ever since Isabelle had been turned into a vampire, she had moved to Hotel Dumort. And Alec, he was _really_ happy having moved from the guest room to the master bedroom. What an upgrade, especially the bed-mates. Well, when one of them wasn't deliberately turning into a puppy to be carried around. Huffing, Alec adjusted the heavy dog in his arms and carried him over to the bedroom. Naturally did the blonde immediately turn back human after he was put down on the bed. Smiling lazily, Jace crawled into Magnus' lap.

"He—ey, babe. You're home late. Do not like it when you're kept so busy", hummed Jace.

"Aw, but I left you our Shadowhunter for company, my love", smiled Magnus teasingly.

He kissed Jace, slow and long, while Alec shrugged out of his jeans and joined his husbands in bed. Husbands. He was never going to get used to saying that, but in a _happy_ way. It was so surreal. He was now part of a society far more accepting and open-minded than the Shadowhunters were. He had love, he had friends, he had a home and family. Smiling to himself, Alec kissed Jace's shoulder. The blonde immediately flopped down sideways between Magnus and Alec. He grabbed Alec's arms and pulled them around his waist before snuggling up to Magnus.

"How were things at the Institute, my love?", asked Magnus, running his hands through Alec's hair.

My love. Alec liked being called that, by both of them. It sounded nice and made him smile.

"Good. I guess. I _do_ like the new head of the Institute better than the last one. But then again, absolutely everyone would have been an improvement after Aldertree", huffed Alec.

Aldertree had majorly screwed up when experimenting on Downworlders and it had ultimately cost him his position as the head of the New York Institute. Lydia Branwell had come from Idris and cleaned house for them. She was doing a good job. The war had also brought new transfers that Alec was getting along very well – Aline Penhallow, Helen Blackthorn, Andrew Underhill. Life at the Institute was better these days. And, despite the _blatant_ homophobia and racism, the Clave _knew_ they needed warlocks' help, especially a warlock as powerful as Magnus Bane. Alec was a means for good public relations to Downworlders, through his husband the High Warlock and his sister the leader of the New York clan. So, even though it had been a long, slow and exhausting process... Alec was happy. Both, at work as well as in his private life.

"I love you two", whispered Alec, kissing the back of Jace's neck and then Magnus' shoulder.

"Aw, we love you too, darling", replied Magnus with the fondest of looks.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> THIS was one of the ones I was looking forward to the most! I love writing married!Jagnus and Alec pining for them is always fun. Also, puppy!Jace, y'all know how much I love puppy!Jace *grins*


End file.
